1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device, more particularly to a coupling device for a baby crib frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baby crib frame structure consists of a plurality of frame rods and a plurality of couplers, each of the couplers interconnecting two frame rods such that the frame rods are pivotable relative to the coupler between a folded state and an unfolded state. A conventional coupler can be operated to maintain the frame rods that are connected thereto at the unfolded state, and to permit pivot movement of the frame rods from the unfolded state to the folded state. Through the folding control function of the couplers, the baby crib frame structure can be folded to save storage space when not in use. Examples of conventional couplers for baby crib frame structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,229, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,545, and US 2007/0079441.